


Lip-Gloss

by Sip_of_your_soul



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Agatha is a man named Arthur, Awkward Crush, BAZ HAS V SHAPED BANGS, Crushes, Daydreaming, Enemies, F/F, Fem!Baz Pitch - Character, Fem!Simon Snow - Character, Genderbending, It doesn't really matter he's mentioned for like 2 sentences, Kissing, Oblivious Simon Snow, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, Watford (Simon Snow), bc idk what the male version of the name Agatha would be, fem!Baz Pitch, fem!SnowBaz, fem!simon snow, it is very important that you know that, she's Not Gay TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sip_of_your_soul/pseuds/Sip_of_your_soul
Summary: Simon hates Baz. That's why she's daydreaming about her lips.(or a fem!snowbaz ficlet very loosely based on personal experience.)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Lip-Gloss

#####  SIMON

I should leave. The clock on the library wall tells me class isn’t over for another twenty minutes, but we’ve finished all we can do today. Basically the rest of our project relies on Arthur's section, and he’s been avoiding this class. (Well, he’s been avoiding _me_ ). (I can't find it me to care this time, we always end up back together anyway.)

Point is, our work is done. I don’t have to sit here listening to Baz. I could be practicing my swordsmanship, or routing through her stuff for anything suspicious. But Penny gets mad when I skip classes, (and tells me it’s creepy when I go through Baz’s things), so I stay put.

Baz pulls half her hair up into a ponytail. She’s so fucking annoying. Discussing which historical mage most impressively cast a Shakespeare monologue while effortlessly tying her long hair up. Like _we get it;_ you’re incredibly smart _and_ pretty.

It should be illegal to get nice looking updos without using a mirror. Baz even manages to keep her bangs perfectly in place. It has to be some sort of vampire glamour. (I'll have to remember to ask Penny if vampires have glamour powers later).

What if I reached over and yanked out her hair tie? Baz would probably sock me. Would her hair finally look messy? Hopefully. It'd be worth the bruise to see her disheveled for a bit.

Maybe she’d tackle me for ruining her pretty vampire bangs. Maybe I could mess up her flawless lip-gloss while I’m at it. I’d punch Baz square on the mouth just to see it smear across my knuckles. (I’ve done it before; it’s always sticky on my hand though). I wonder what it tastes like. I can’t think of any posh sounding lip-gloss flavors. What would it feel like on my lips? Sticky? Would it taste nice? Would it be warm from her body if I kissed it right off her lips?

Maybe after Baz has pinned me to the library carpet for tangling her hair I could reach up and smear her lip gloss with my mouth. I’d wipe the smug grin right off her face. Black waves of her hair would dangle between us as she looks scandalized. For a brief moment I’d finally have the upper hand.

I can’t decide what she’d do next. She’s straight. ( _I’m_ straight). I mean, she hates me. There’s no realistic scenario where I live after stealing a kiss from Basil Pitch.

But, maybe I’d want her to-

“Is there something you’d like to share with the group, Snow?” Baz sneers at me. I jolt back to reality, almost knocking myself out of the chair. A perfectly sculpted eyebrow raises at me.

Fuck.

“Wh- No! I.” I choke on my own spit.

“Eloquent as always.” She sighs. My eyes flick to her chest as it rises. ** _Fuckfuckfuck_**. “Perhaps you could find something better do to then? I can’t hear myself think with your obnoxious gaze burning holes in the side of my head.”

_Shit_. I was staring. I feel my entire face go up in flames.

I bolt up. “I uh, need to pee!” My voice squawks out far too loudly.

Penny stares up at me like I’ve grown a second head. I just look at her helplessly before fumbling away.

###### End Notes

Might expand on this AU, might not. Let me know what you thought of this short fic!


End file.
